New Days
by Zozobird
Summary: Jack starts going to a new school. He meets people, makes friends, and enemies. Mostly Jack's POV, occasionally someone else's. Read to find out more, I'll do the genre after a few chapters. R&R and critiques are always appreciated. Please, read it!


**New Days Chapter 1**

**RotG does not belong to me. But this high school AU does.**

**Cliche story is cliche. I know, everyone does a high school AU, including myself. *shrug* Whatever, though. I do what I want! BI This chapter is in Jack's P.O.V. It's his first day at his new high school. Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda. OC's here and there. That's about it. ENJOY~!  
****_~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Chapter 1**

_Great..._ Jack thought in sarcasm_ A new school, early October... and I know no one here. Fan-freaking-tastic._

Jack sighed as he walked towards the large high school. _Lincoln High School, home of the Guardians. _He read the sign to himself as he entered the building. It was a fairly large school with pictures on the white walls. Jack studied the walls and noticed some unfinished paintings on them. Some of the paintings were of forests, others of flowers, one was even of a large man with armor and a shield. Jack figured that it was the school mascot. As he walked to the front office, Jack saw many people, students and teachers alike, walking around the halls. Crimson, yellow, black, rainbow, brown, pink, blue, he saw all of these colors at least once in the student body._ Wow, people must really be into individualism._

He entered the main office, walked up to a long desk, and introduced himself.

The woman behind the desk looked and smiled at him, "Hello, Jack. Just give me a moment to find your schedule. So," she continued as she searched, "you like the school so far?"

"It's really big," he replied. "Other then that, haven't had too much time to explore. Seems nice, though."

"Glad ya think so!" she grinned. "Found it! Here ya go, and if you have any problems, just come back here. Have a fantastic first day, hun!"

"I'll try. Thanks!" with those final words, Jack left the bubbly lady.

No sooner than when he left, he ran into someone. He stumbled backwards and ran into someone else. Jack looked up and gasped. In front of him stood a tall person. He had sickly gray skin and pitch black hair. His cheekbones were so sharp, you could cut steaks on them.

The teenager spoke with a British lilt, "Hello there, new kid. I am Kozmotis Pitchiner , and it was very rude of you to run into me like that. I am not sorry to say this," he added with a sneer, "but, now you have to _pay._" Pitch leaned closer to Jack as the person behind him grabbed his shoulders. Jack began to panic, jerking this way and that to get away, but the other person kept firm.

"HEY!" a male voice sounded somewhere behind the trio.

Pitch looked up and glared. "Myers. The hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, doing this. Doing that," the male smoothly replied. "Stopping a no-good bully from his _job_. Go," Jack could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice, "or I'll get the wolf to kick you scrawny ass... _Again._"

Jack gaped as the Brit and his brute let him go and stalked off. "Um, thanks..." he trailed off, silently asking for the person's first name.

He caught on. "The name's Frank, "Frank stuck out his hand and Jack shook it, "Frank Jack Myers. Most people call me Halloweeny, Frankenstein, Halloween Jack, or Jack-O-Lantern."_ His name suits him, _Jack thought while taking in what the other looked like. Frank was just taller than Jack at 5 ft 6. His black hair was short and messy with dark green and orange streaks in it. He was on the pale side with tree-trunk brown eyes. Frank wore an orange long-sleeved shirt over his short-sleeved black one. On the front of it was a grinning Jack-O-Lantern, its eyes a bright orange to simulate the candle within. The black pants he wore were torn at the knee and they had a chain going through two of the loops. _I wonder why those are his nick-names, though._

"Why do they call you by those?"

Frank grinned, "Because Halloween is the best holiday there is! That, and the fact that whenever it's close, I kind of go...Hmm. What's the word for it?... Ahh! Totally mentally insane. Everyone will tell you all about my_ 'mentally insaneness' _" he put air quotes around the two words, "when they see us hanging out. Especially at lunch. Or you will see it on your own soon enough."

"O.K..." Jack said._ What makes him think that I'm going to hang out with him?_

"Hey, Person, " Frank spoke in a hushed tone, "do you like to prank people?"

_Totally hanging out with him._ "Duh! Who doesn't?" The two grinned at each other.

"By the way, what's your name."

"Jackson Overland Frost. But everyone calls me Jack or Frost, on account of my hair."

Frank looked at Jack's hair and smiled. "Not the weirdest color I've seen. Are you albino or something?"

"I'm half albino. If I was a full albino, my skin would be paler than this." Jack looked at his schedule and sighed.

"What's up, Jackie boy?" Frank asked.

"I have algebra first period, and I have no clue where to go..." Jack looked at Frank. "do you know where I can find a..." he glanced at the paper, "Mr. Moore?"

"I'll do you one better! I'll take ya to him, we have him at the same time. Come on!" Frank took off running. "We don't want to be even later than we already are!"

Jack ran after his new friend.  
_~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~_

The made their ways through the maze-like halls. Jack memorizing the way as they went._ Right at the library, left at... is that the cafeteria? My god, it's huge! Go straight past the computer labs, right at the art room. Straight down this random hall, and Frank stopped. Are we here?_

As if reading Jack's thoughts, Frank said, "We're here! Late, but still here. Oh, and a word of warning, " he added, "watch out for the students. They can be real asses." With those last words, Frank yelled, "_This. Is. SPARTAAA!_" and kicked the door. It flew open and the students inside just looked at the grinning youth. Frank, with his foot still raised, looked at them and said in a mock-teacher voice, "We have a new student. His name is Jackson Frost, and it is his first day. I expect you all to be on your best behavior and to make Jackson feel welcome," Frank continued with a sinister smile. "No picking on my friend. Or Wolfie'll get ya!"

The various students nervously glanced at each other. Frank gave them all a friendly smile and gestured for Jack to come in. Some students stared at the albino, others ignored him completely, as he took a seat next to his new friend.

The teacher, an older male with thinning gray hair, spoke, looking at Jack the whole time, "Anyways, for those of you who may not know, I am Mr. Moore. And before mister Myers kicked in the door..._again_... We were reviewing for the test tomorrow. Mister Frost, you shall also take the test, but it won't be for a grade. I would just like to see how much you know." Mr. Moore turned to the board, "As I was saying..."

_~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~_

**The first chapter to my high school AU. Hope you like it! Wanted to try my hand at an AU. I think I did well, but that's for you readers to decide! No OCXmovie character(s) in this story. Personally, I despise OCXCharacter ships, so I shall have none of it in my stories. Fred Jacklyn Myers is an OC of mine, but I borrowed his last name from _Halloween._ I just didn't want to name him Jack, so his middle name is Jacklyn. It's close, but it isn't Jack. His mom chose his middle name and the ever-polite Jack Frost didn't say anything about it. The line, '_This is SPARTAAA!' is not mine._**

******Rate and review please. I wish to know what you think! I love you all, CIAO! ~3**


End file.
